Media
Official Dead Frontier Media Flash Minigames ;* Dead Frontier Demo - Night I "Defense" ;* Dead Frontier Demo - Night II "Survival" ;* Dead Frontier Demo - Night III "Escape" ;* Dead Frontier - Outbreak ;* Dead Frontier - Outbreak 2 ;Dead Frontier Minigames at Newgrounds and Kongregate Videos * First Dead Frontier Trailer 300px 300pxthumb|left|300px|Made by PHried Game Art Greg Taylor's Wallpapers At September 7th, 2009 Dead Frontier got a new background image, the burning ruins of a zombie infested Fairview City, which becamse popular within mere minutes after it was added to the server. Due to its popularity, the long unknown artist responsible for a majority of the recently updated item graphics updates as well as this new background, "Greg Taylor" appeared publically and released two more wallpaper-sized versions of this city on the next day, which can be found below and at www.gregtaylorart.com. Greg Taylor and AdminPwn published another background on October 21st 2009, which now presents a dark part of the Inner City, showing various little details such as destroyed shops with interesting signs, a tank, a horde of zombies, fleeing looters, tons of destroyed cars, various plants forcing their way through the street and a lot of burning spots, both within houses and on the street. On the forums, Greg Taylor posted a little challenge along with a wallpaper version of the new background: “There are 6 zombie trivia items within the image, free cookies to those who get them all!!!” ''- Greg'' smallprint: No free cookies will be given. On June 15th, 2010 The fabulous artist Greg Taylor finished a new background with AdminPwn publishing it. It shows 2-3 scared survivors fleeing from the hordes of zombies, along maybe with a forth survivor getting mauled by a zombie near a car to the left, along with two surprise bosses that will be featured into the 3D version of Dead Frontier. Unity 3D Zombie Concept Art Bile Fatty.jpg Bone Boss.jpg Bone.jpg Leaper.jpg Pregnant Boss.jpg Tentacle Boss.jpg Tentacle Woman.jpg Twin Girl.jpg Twin Girl - Attack.jpg Reaper.jpg Vomit Woman.jpg Were-Spider Boss.jpg Boss - Bones.jpg | Boss: Bones Boss - Mother.jpg | Boss: Mother Boss - Spider.jpg | Boss: Spider Boss - Tenti.jpg | Boss: Tenti Standard Zombies.jpg | Standard Zombies Deformed Zombies 1.jpg | Deformed Zombies Deformed Zombies 2.jpg | Deformed Zombies Pre-Beta 3D Zombie Images These pictures were released in the early days of Dead Frontier (even before the beta release) and were supposed to show which variations of the common zombie will appear in the game. They became quite popular, due to their 3D art and high quality, so soon parodies popped up on the forums. Miscellanous The "Evil Eye" is a well known picture within the Dead Frontier community, as it first appeared at the Dead Frontier Trailer / Intro and was soon used as the background of the flash client, so it can be seen whenever you enter the Inner City or Outpost Attack. It's commonly believed that this is AdminPwns eye, which becomes rather clear near the end of the intro video as he plays the narrator, which new survivors tells about the Outbreak, the past and the current situation within Fairview City. The creator of this picture is unknown. Fan Art, Videos and other Media This section contains various fan-made art pictures, videos or other kinds of tributes and content made for and often out of Dead Frontier game content. Although, this category is not open to any content of this sort (as this would be far too much to properly host here), but only certain creations which became very popular and known among the Dead Frontier community. Videos Dead Frontier Rap Dead Frontier Talk Show - Season 1 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Dead Frontier Talk Show - Season 2 * Dead Frontier Talk Show 11 Fan Art Amputator vs Crow This masterpiece of fanart was made by "Resister" and he promoted it within his first post on the forums. This picture quickly became very popular and is probably still the best Dead Frontier fanart image made from scratch. Afterwards, Resister created several popular ads for Dead Frontier by collaborating with AdminPwn to promote his own art and the game even more. "Amputator vs Crow" shows a typical situation which every Survivor faces now and then - trying to kill all pesky Crows around with whatever you can grab before they feed on your eyes. The Last 2D Battle Category:Media